A New Beginning Naruto Style
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: Two Sisters are New to Shelby High, They meet Hana, Her family, And two loud but hilarious girls Ino and Sakura. They believe that this is the new start, Maybe it is. But what will they find? Friendship, A new life and Maybe, Just maybe a dash Of Romance Pairings Kiba/Naruko, Itachi/FemKurama, Ino/Sai, And Sasuke/Sakura


**To Be Honest, This story is not a naruto story! It's just a regular High school story but I wanted to posted it to Fanfic so you guys could read it, So I'm making it into a Naruto story! The main Character is of course Naruko! Her older sister is Kurama and Her oldest brother is Kyuubi. And her crush is...KIBA! YAY! Lol.. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: New People, New School**

"Naruko, Wake up now, We're gonna be late" Kurama said loudly to her younger sister, Naruko pulled the covers over her head and groaned "Okay, Fine be late"

Naruko threw off the covers and looked at the clock. She swore quietly and race to the shower grabbing clothes out of her closet on the way there. Finishing up quickly she put on Black Jean Mini-Short, Black Leggings, A White short sleeve button up shirt and Purple Chuck Taylor's. She raced down the steps  
"Kurama-Nee" She whined "Why didn't you wake me up"  
"Your lazy ass is the one that didn't get up when I told you too" Kurama said rolling her eyes, Naruko pouted cutely and grabbed a box of poptarts and racing out the door behind her sister.  
"Mom, Dad, We're leaving" Kurama yelled before they raced to her dark blue mustang.

"Oooh, Nice looking school" Naruko said in Awe, Kurama chuckled  
"Its alright"  
"Ugh, Your so lame" She said before taking off towards the entrance with her sister running off after her calling her name.

"If you ever run off like that, I will kill you" Kurama warned narrowing her eyes, Naruko grinned  
"Whatever" She said before leading them into the office  
"Hi, I'm a new student here" Naruko said,The secretary at the front desk smiled  
"Whats your name sweetheart" She asked  
"Naruko Uzumaki Namizake" Naruko replied, The secretary nodded, Handing her the key to her locker, map of the school, and Her thanked her and walked out  
"Okay, I'm done, your going to the college across the street right"Naruko asked her sister, Kurama nodded  
"Yea, I'll see you at lunch, Since we share a lunchroom"  
"Alright"

Heading off to her new class that was about to start in 5 minutes, Naruko stopped at her new locker to pick up the books needed [They gave them to you until you bought you own] and headed off. 2 minutes later she stopped in front of a door that was labeled B37 and knocked softly on the door  
"Good morning, Is this class B37?" She asked the lady who opened the door. She had long black hair and Beautiful Blue eyes  
"Yes, Are you the new student?" She asked, Naruko nodded "Welcome, I'm Akuma, Come in and introduce yourself"  
Naruko gulped but put on a fake smile 'Why the fuck is her name demon' she thought and she stepped into the classroom, Feeling suddenly shy as All eyes fell on her.  
"Hi, I'm Naruko Namizake." She said quietly before looking at the teacher, Akuma nodded  
"Please take a seat next to Inuzuka Kiba over there, Kiba-San raise your hand" Akuma called out. A gorgeous brown haired boy with Chocolate Brown eyes raised his hands. Naruko nodded and headed over to her seat. Nodding at Kiba on the way. He grinned at her as she sat down, She sent a small smile back to him before turning her attention to the teacher and willing her racing heart to go back to normal.

Naruko sat at the table with her sister during lunch time  
"How was your first three classes?" Kurama asked her sister taking a bite of her Pizza.  
"Pretty good, you?" Naruko replied careful not to show off her mouthful of hotdog and apple juice.  
"Good, I met a couple of people" Kurama said looking around the lunchroom as though she was looking for something. Naruko looked up and grinned. She raised her hand and waved to get Kiba's attention, When he noticed her she beckoned with her hand to come over. He walked up  
"Hey" He said taking a seat next to her.  
"Hi, This is my sister Uzumaki Kurama, She's in the college across the street" Emilee said gesturing with her hand before going back to her food. A really pretty girl called out Kiba's name and she came walking towards him with two other boys behind her. The girl had long brown and dark brown eyes., While one boy had Short black hair and Black eyes, and the other had longer Black hair and Black eyes.  
"Kiba, We were looking for y-Oh! Hey Kurama" The girl cut of and immediately sat down next to Aria and started talking, Kiba shook his head and rolled his eyes and Naruko snickered.  
"Really Hana?" He asked,  
"Shut up" Newly named Hana said before looking at Naruko "Hi, Whats your name?"  
"I'm Naruko" She replied raising a hand. Hana nodded and they all turned towards Aria and started talking. Naruko sat there for a few moments before the feeling of being left out became to Hard to resist. She stood up and turned to leave  
"Naruko, Where are you going" Kurama called after her, Naruko turned and shrugged her shoulders  
"Nowhere" She replied  
"Don't wonder to far"  
"Whatever" And with that she stalked out of the cafeteria

"Whats her problem?" One of the boys asked, Mostly likely the youngest of the siblings, Kurama shrugged

"She's always been weird, No big deal" She replied, They turned back to the conversation and forgot about it all.

Naruto walked into the Bathroom and spotted two girls. The first one was a Pinkette with Sea Green eyes and the second one was a blonde with Pale blue eyes They smiled at her when she walked in.  
"Hey Girl, Whats up" The Pinkette said  
"Nothing much, you" She replied with a grin,  
"Nothing at all, I'mHaruno Sakura and this is Yamanaka Ino" Hannah said gesturing toward the Blonde.  
"I'm Naruko" She said  
"Cool, Wanna hang out?" Ino asked, Naruko grinned hugely and Nodded with so much enthusiasm her head might have fell off but they just bust out laughing.  
"Race you to the cafeteria" Sakura called out and then they all took off running with Naruko in the lead.

They ran into the cafeteria and Naruko led them towards her sisters table and when she reached it she hopped on top of it and did a handstand with her legs spread open as if she was in a upside down split and then she twisted around full speed before jumping down and doing a back flip. Sakura and Ino started cheering, Naruko put a hand over her face  
"Oh Stop it you, Your making me blush" And then they bust out laughing. Kurama shook her head and smiled at her sister. And then she called out when they turned to walk away  
"Where are you going?"  
Naruko turned back and said in perfect German "Warum gehst du nicht zu deinen Freunden sprechen und verlassen mir die Hölle allein?"  
Kurama raised her eyebrow "What the fuck" She said dropping her mouth open making them think that she couldn't understand what her sister was saying.  
Naruko laughed at her sister's face "Relax, Can't you tell when I'm just fucking with you"  
Kurama shook her head,"Crazy girl, Sit. You and your friends"  
Naruko took a seat gesturing towards her friends, She looked up at Kiba's face just into to see him roll his eyes over Ino's form. She grinned when Idea formed in her head. She turned towards her friends and said  
"Unajua yeye mara ya kuangalia wewe nje haki?"  
"WHO?" Ino yelled looking around, Sakura bust out laughing  
"Mvulana karibu na mimi" She replied back, Moving her arm alittle. Ino face turned to disgust  
"EWW, HE UGLY" She shrieked, The both started laughing their heads off.  
"Whats so funny?" Everyone asked in Unison  
"Nothing" The squeaked in unison. And then Naruko turned towards Ino and Sakura  
"He's not ugly, He's actually really Sizzling. He's just a Hangmun." She told them and they bust out laughing again, and she looked around as if she was confused  
"Whats so funny?" She asked innocently but it only make them laugh harder. She rolled her Blue eyes eyes but it was replaced by a grin. And she flicked her long Blonde hair.

**Who Knew High School was this fun**

**~Next Chapter soon~Comment, Fave, and Follow if you liked! **

**Chiyo-Chan**


End file.
